Taller
by Dianaprince89
Summary: Jane never backed down from a challenge.


Jane never backed down from a challenge.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Hey Jane?" Frankie looked over surreptitiously as he spoke. Jane let her eyes flick over to him briefly, her attention otherwise engaged by the Bruins game winding down on TV.

"Yeah?" she returned absently.

"I know this ain't really my business," he shifted awkwardly. Pretended to be casual.

Jane let him pretend, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Hmm?" she encouraged noncommittally.

"I was thinking you should tell Maura you love her," he suggested. Jane looked at him out the corner of her eye.

He was still facing the television, posture rigid, jaw set.

Typical Rizzoli.

"What?" Jane croaked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Frankie explained. "Thing is… when we were little, I always thought you were so big and tough. You were always so much taller than everyone else, larger than life, and it made you stand out. When you told me you're in love with her, I think it lifted some kinda burden, you know?"

He paused. Inhaled deeply. Exhaled slowly.

"It's like… you got taller," he continued. "And I wouldn't have thought that was possible, you know? You stand up straight in a way I didn't even realize was missin' before. I was thinkin' that if you told Maura, you could like leap tall buildings in a single bound or something."

"You," Jane swallowed.

Frankie had such a unique ability to knock her off her feet when she least expected it.

"You think about stuff like that?" she managed around the lump in her throat.

"Yeah," Frankie turned to look at her, waited until she made eye contact before letting his gaze wander back to the TV. "Sometimes. I just like seeing you happy, you know? You're my sister and you've done so much for me, for my life, I wanna do something for your life."

Two weeks ago Jane had admitted her love for Maura to Frankie. They'd been tied at a game of one-on-one and he'd rested the ball on his hip, licked his lips, squared his shoulders.

"If you win," he said. "I bring you coffee for a week."

Jane grinned.

"Done," she laughed, reaching for the ball.

Frankie held it at bay. Pursed his lips.

"If I win," he met Jane's gaze. "You tell me about Maura."

Jane's brow had furrowed, her breath catching.

"You tell me," Frankie continued softly, no hesitation in his voice. "Everything. You tell me you love her. That you're _in love _with her."

He bounced the ball to Jane. She nearly missed it.

"Deal?"

Jane had looked distantly at a spot over his shoulder. Nodded.

"Deal."

She'd tossed him the ball, stepped aside, and let him win.

He didn't gloat or brag, simply gathered their gym bags, drove them both to the Robber, and waited patiently, beer in hand.

It had taken Jane twenty minutes of silence. She'd felt tears welling behind her eyes. The weight of voicing the admission, so long hidden, was nearly crippling.

"I'm in love with her," she had whispered.

Frankie had simply nodded, letting his lips twist up in a smirk.

"She's pretty hot," he grinned.

Jane had laughed, a choked, painful sob, and it was like a dam had burst.

Frankie didn't seem surprised, or judge her, or even really seem to care. He looked her straight in the eye, suddenly seeming far older than his age, and spoke in a clear voice.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

And she had.

The fact that it was Maura was only one of a million complicating factors.

Since that evening, Frankie had never been far away. His presence, usually an annoyance or an inconvenience, was welcome.

Jane saw her brother in an entirely new light.

He was a man.

A smart, strong, compassionate man. Someone to be admired and respected.

They weren't kids anymore.

So his suggestion, his advice as they polished off a six-pack and watched sports, hit home for Jane.

It wasn't like she'd never thought about it.

She constantly fantasized about telling Maura. Or rather, about having Maura return those feelings.

About them being together.

The actual revelations… those were a little less clear.

She hadn't the slightest idea how to go about it.

But she knew what Frankie meant.

She felt taller these days. Stronger.

Better.

Loving Maura made her a better person.

She could feel the change in herself.

And knowing Maura loved her, even as a friend, gave Jane a boldness she could never have imagined.

She trusted Maura to look out for her, protect her, care for her. Maura had never really let her down, and Jane didn't think she ever would.

It was empowering.

She imagined it was the same way Lois Lane felt. Knowing that someone so amazing had your back, that Superman would come to your rescue without a second's hesitation, made you bolder, braver.

Maura was her Superman.

"I don't know how to tell her," Jane admitted finally.

"I think usually people just say, _hey, you know what? I'm in love with you_," Frankie teased.

Jane punched his arm, rolling her eyes when he whined and clutched the spot dramatically.

"Look," he shrugged. "She's a pretty good friend, so you gotta imagine that even if she doesn't feel the same way she's not gonna be a jerk about it."

"And if she doesn't feel the same way," Jane began.

"Then at least you know," Frankie interrupted. "And your relationship grows and changes to accommodate that. But my money is on her saying those words back."

"Your money?" Jane arched one eyebrow.

Frankie grinned widely.

"Since we had that talk the other day I upped my contribution to the pool," he admitted. "You've got two weeks before I go bust. So man up."

"You're betting on my personal life?" Jane tried to sound shocked but in all honesty she wasn't particularly surprised. She had taken part in numerous office pools about Korsak's dating life, Frost's eating habits, and various other innocuous habits.

"Come on," Frankie wheedled. "If you do it this week, I'll split the money with you."

"How much?" Jane asked.

"Eight hundred bucks," he responded. "Whaddya say?"

"Done," Jane nodded.

The final buzzer of the game sounded.

_Done_.

Jane never backed down from a challenge.

She wasn't about to start now.


End file.
